


The Temptation From Syria

by Iveta199423



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveta199423/pseuds/Iveta199423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir relationship is cooled down since the Cilician entered their ranks. However, it is Saxa,who will bring the temptation from Syria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Nasir's brown eyes followed Agron everywhere. Everyone celebrated but he not. Even if it was reason to celebrate. The city was theirs. The Rome began to tremble before the threat of Spartacus's army. When the rebellion broke out and sixty gladiators, along with other slaves escaped from Batiatus's ludus, they did not pay this 'little' rebellion attention, but after what they defeated Glaber, began to join Spartacus more and more slaves, until their number had climbed to 70,000 thousand. Blood was changed into sweet wine, which flowed in streams. Slaves were free and those who held them in chains were now themselves in chains or were on afterlife.

The city Sinuessa en Valle,which they occupied previously was poor and empty against this city, which conquered before dawn. Tipisie en Saep, a city of luxury and fame. The city boasted with it's richness, earned by selling precious cloth and clothes, which were brought from all over the world,earned by selling the best wines, which managed to caress the throat of the most picky Romans and then earned by a luxury brothels, where women were dressed in clothes, which would make every roman women red with envy. Army commanders, high-ranking officials arrived in Tipisie en Saep to enjoy wine and the warm of cunt.

This whole luxury pleased many a man and a woman. Even the leader, Spartacus, seemed pleased with wine, which dripped on his chin,when Laeta hung on his arm and whispered something in his ear. But Agron was frowning. He was walking through the plaza, which adorned the huge fountain, in which had just bathed Lugo with several women, singing a song in his mother tongue. The wine did not seem to please him, but it was hard to say, when his lips did not touch that sweet nectar.

"Nasir! It seems to me that the Gods themselves stole your ears, when you do not listen words of a friend."Saxa said, and Nasir looked at her and smiled slightly, but his smile was sad. Sadness and troubles weighed heavily on his heart."Apologies."Nasir said, again turning his gaze toward Agron."But my thoughts are busy with something that trouble my heart."He said and looked down. Staring into the half-empty, half-full cup of wine.

Saxa looked at him and then looked toward Agron, to her brother, man coming from the same land, the land east of the Rhine."He looked as if the Gods themselves piss upon his head. He should use the gift with which they blessed him."She looked again at Nasir and frowned. She would lie if she said not that the little man grew to her heart, he had a big heart, good and kind.  
Suddenly she thought of something. Something, which would not let any cock soft, and she knew very well Agron and her kin. She knew it would help them. Saxa grabbed Nasir's arm and dragged him toward one of the rich-looking villas. Ignoring Nasir's protesting and simply drag him inside. Fighting with her was a lost fight and Nasir knew it very well.

Saxa dragged him from the plaza to the villa."Saxa! Fuck, what are you doing?"Nasir asked her, when they stopped in one of the rooms, which looked flashy. The walls were dark green. Upon the walls hung golden shields with fighting gladiators upon it. There was one big sofa, on which were pillows and soft cloth. At both sides of sofa were the candlesticks with candles, still burning. By a nearby wall was a wooden table on which stood a tall jug of wine, two cups and a bowl full of sweet grape wine. It was beautiful to look at. Nasir was completely lost in the splendor, which provided the room that he did not even notice that Saxa disappeared somewhere.

"Nasir!"

Nasir turned after the voice of Saxa, which came from the other room and walked after her voice."Saxa, I do not know what you're planning, but ..."

"Take off your clothes."She said simply, and she was already half-naked in a bath, from which was comming out hot steam. Water. Bath. That was something Nasir desired for so long time. Candles and various oils were under construction along the edges of the bath. Nasir wanted to immerse his body into the warm water and let the waves bring pleasure, which warm water was able to bring to his body but also to mind.

"What's the meaning of this?"He asked. When he saw the confused look upon Saxa's face, gestured toward himself and then to her in the bath.

Saxa laughed."Oh fear not. The Gods knows that I would never attempted to interfere with something, what they set together."She said, and her blue eyes stared at him."Just want to help a friend."She said, then nodded toward his clothes."Away with it!"She said in a voice against which Nasir could not protest.

Nasir sighed, took off his clothes and ashamed of his nakedness before the woman, quickly stepped into the bath. The warm water rippled around his hips. Water as a lover's hands caressed every part of his skin. It pressed kisses to his calfs and thighs. A low moan slipped from his lips and his eyes closed in pleasure.

From his blissful moments were interrupted by Saxa's laugh."Pleasant?" She asked him and Nasir could muster only a quick nod."Gut."She said in her mother tongue. With sponge in her hand walked to him and began to gently wash his skin. Washed away the dirt, blood and sweat of battle. Washed away the bad memories, dark thoughts. Everything bad was immersed in water.  
Nasir enjoyed the caresses upon his skin, even though he knew that he should stop Saxa. He was no Dominus and Saxa was not a slave. She should not do something like that. But he failed to shape the right words on his tongue.  
The water rippled around his waist as Saxa moved behind Nasir. Remove the leather cord, which held his hair together. His hair was spilling over his shoulders. She gently dipped his hair and then used one of the oils and rubbed it into his hair. Her fingers brushed his hair. Rubbing oil into his coal hair.

When she was done with his hair, Saxa stepped in front him and took his hand and smiled at him when he opened his eyes and looked into her face. She still had her hard features, which bordered with the male, but when her face was absent blood and dirt and her hair spread over her shoulders, she was beautiful. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand in silent 'Gratitude'.

Both stepped out of the bath and stood there. Both naked and stared at each other. Nasir did not feel uncomfortable, but it was not pleasant too."I am grateful. My mind is clean and again without dark thoug..."He stopped when Saxa firmly squeezes his hand."This is not just for you."She said, staring at him."Two shares one heart."Saxa released his hand and took the white cloth and began to dry his body. Nasir stood and stared at her. He did not know what the woman was talking about."I understand not the meaning of your words."Nasir said and stopped her before she could begin to dry his bottom part. He looked at her and waited for an explanation.

Saxa sighed and buried her finger into his chest, right in the middle, where the heart beat."Your heart is no longer just yours. You gave it to another."She said, looking him in the eye."But now the heart hurts because of separation."She she said, taking a white cloth from his hands and let it fall to the ground.

Nasir stood there as if he was carved of stone. As the statue. Saxa was doing all this for them. For him and Agron. Suddenly sadness again found its place in his heart. What did Saxa was from the heart, but what will be the reaction of Agron? Rejection? Anger? Could he take a look into those deep eyes, which looked at him with love and desire before, but now are not looking at him at all?

Nasir did not know how, maybe it was written in his face, but Saxa knew that he is full of fear. She grabbed his chin."No fear. His eyes are placed upon you everytime you're not looking."Saxa said and Nasir smiled slightly. Her words encourage him a little. At least he did not lose him, not completely.

Saxa picked up a crock full of oil and began to place oil upon his skin. Oil glistened in the candlelight. Oil highlight his solid muscles, which were hidden beneath his skin. He had not muscles peeking out from under the skin as Agron or other gladiators had. Nasir stood, staring in front of him, while Saxa applied oil on his skin. He would never let anyone even Saxa touch his body like that, but Nasir did not want to lose Agron. And if this will bring him into his arms again, he was more than willing to do and suffer these few minutes, these touches of woman.

When Saxa was done with oil, she began to take care of his hair. She brushed them. She left any nodule in his hair. And now his hair was falling over his shoulders like a black veil. Black curls tangled with black shining coal.

"Time to cover your body."Saxa spoke. She was silent for a long time that Nasir almost forget she was there. Nasir looked at her and nodded. She took his hand and led him back into the room with a sofa and left him standing in the middle of the room. Candlelight was kissing his body covered in oil.  
Saxa returned quietly. Her bare feet walking on the floor quietly, as if she was flying. She dressed him in subligaria. Nasir looked down and was looking at something, which was far from the clothes he wore before. Subligaria of the finest cloth, which was in front and back, leaving the hips exposed for the eyes. Subligaria held upon his hips only thanks to the gold belt in the form of gold leaf. Nasir reached out and gently ran his fingers over golden leaves.

While his right hand slid over golden leaves, Saxa put a huge gold necklace around his neck. The necklace was similar to leaves on his subligaria. It was a small gold leaves, which formed the whole necklace.

Saxa took two steps back and looked at him. Nasir saw in her eyes that she is a happy and proud of her own work. A Nasir had to admit that she did a great job. Olive skin glowed in the candlelight and the flames literally danced over his skin. Hair falling over his shoulders, like a dark veil of night. The finest white cloth contrasted with his dark skin and gold glittered every time he moved.

"The Gods themselves would fuck you, if they saw you."Saxa said and widely smiled at him.

Nasir shyly looked down and nodded. He was not used to compliments from someone else than from Agron."Gratitude."He muttered.

"But I will see to it that it will that German fuck who will nestles himself between your thighs."Saxa said, and dressed herself.

Nasir looked to the ground,thinking about what Agron will say. Will he like it? Will he lust after him like a wild bear for a piece of raw meat? Will he see again the spark of lust, which always brighten his emerald eyes?

Nasir looked again at Saxa, when he heard that she walked to the door. "Saxa!"  
"Hmm?"Saxa stopped and turned, eyes turned to him."Was?" She asked in her mother tongue. Nasir walked toward her."No words are enough to express how grateful I am for this."He said, and hugged her tightly."Gratitude."He said, pulling away from her and gave her one of his wide smiles.

Saxa was a bit surprised by the hug, but she smiled at him."No need for that. Now I'm going to drag that german ass up here."She said, and slipped out of the room as fast as Cobra and her laughter followed her.

Nasir smiled broadly as he watched how Saxa left. He always knew that the woman has a big heart. He liked her from the first moment, what her laughter rose into the temple walls. She was playful but also caring and protecting those, who were close to her heart.

Nasir turned around and walked over to the table, on which stood a jug of wine. He poured wine into a cup and went to sofa. He sat down and stared at the door. After a few minutes, laid down. He was lying on his left side facing the door. His left leg was bent and right hip pushed slightly ahead. His left hand rested on the pillow. Pose, which could be difficult not call a seductive one.

"Saxa, what the fuck?! Let me! I can walk myself!"

Nasir fixed his eyes at the door, when he heard the sound of his lover's voice. Heart in his chest began beating fast and the blood in his body flowed quickly. Nervousness crawled along his spine, but Nasir pushed it back. He needed to be self-confident and irresistible, and a million other things, but nervousness was not among them. After all, it was Agron, Nasir said to himself. It was Agron, a man who held his heart. The man, who would kill hundreds of Romans and then at night gently caressed his body. The man, who has explored every inch of his body, but every evening returned hungry for his body. The man, who warmed his body during cold nights. The man, who held him in his arms every time the demons of past slipped in his dreams. Agron, the only man to whom Nasir was willing to give himself, his body, heart, soul and mind. 

"Nasir..."

Nasir did not even realize that he had his eyes closed tightly, until he heard his voice. The voice, which was rough under the haze of lust. And Nasir saw it even in his sight. In the way, as his gaze traveled over his body. How Agron swallowed without wetting his lips in sweet wine. Agron wanted him and still longed for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Nasir slowly stood up, still looking at his Gladiator. His. How sweet would it sound if he said it out loud? Would have it been sweeter than any nectar? Yet words remained unspoken. He walked slowly to the table to pour two cups of wine.

"What .. what ... what is the true meaning of this?"Agron asked, taken back with Nasir's look. He was looking at Nasir as if he was a god. Admiring him, surrendering to him his eternal devotion.

Nasir was turned his back to Agron, and his lips curled into a smile, when he heard those words. Agron's throat had to be dry, because his voice sounded rough. Roughly, yet deeply and sensually."We took over the city. Rome tremble before us. And day after day we are closer to victory."Nasir said, pouring wine into one of the cups. Years as a slave were to benefit, Nasir knew exactly, when to pull a pitcher of wine to not split wine out. So any drop of sweet wine missed.  
"I think these are sufficient reasons to celebrate."Nasir said, grabbed two cups full of wine, then turned and walked with slowly steps toward Agron, who was drowning in sight of him. Agron's hungry gaze warmed his body.  
When Agron still remained silent, Nasir smiled at him."And faithful Spartacus's general deserve wine, fun and rest more than anyone else."He said, and placed a cup of wine in his hand. He settled his own lips in sweet wine.

Agron could not tear his gaze from Nasir. His skin glowed and glistened as if his skin has not been covered with oil but a cuprum. Candlelight kissed his skin. Hair loose, interwoven with crystals of carbon, flowing down over his shoulders. Agron loved his hair, they were finer than anything he ever touched. Nasir's movements were graceful, his hips sensually moving from one side to the other.  
Agron knew very well that Nasir is deadly enemy upon battlefield. His movements are always quick and deadly. Many men found their's death upon his spear. And Agron is no exception. He himself became a victim of this man. Victim of his beauty and loving heart. He can not escape, nor wants to.  
Agron took a cup of wine, which Nasir offered him. His throat was dry and parched as the landscape of Rome. He took a sip of wine. The wine was sweet and caressed his throat, as the hand of a lover.

"Is the wine satisfying?"Nasir asked, looking at Agron, who still looked as if he was not in his own skin. Was he nervous? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, Nasir liked it.

Agron heard not the whole sentence spoken by Nasir. He was too immersed into view of Nasir."What?"He asked after a few seconds, what the question was asked.

Nasir laughed lightly and nodded toward the cup in his hand."Wine. Pleased?"Nasir asked. He was more than glad that Agron could not tear his eyes away from his body. Nasir knew very well that Agron has never been a man of words, but rather a man of action.

Agron looked at the cup in his hand,staring into the crimson fluid and frowned."Oh, wine. Yeah, really pleasing for the tongue."He said. Nasir distracted him, his appearance that could compete any fucking God, his smell, which permeated in his nostrils, his closeness. His closeness, which wrapped veil of haze around his mind, which forbade him to think. The only thing Agron could think about was Nasir. Agron longed to touch him, to bury his fingers into the hair and pull him so close, that among them there will be no space for air. He wanted to feel his lips, his nails bury into his shoulders. He longed to bury his head in his neck and breathe in the scent of him. Hear the sweet sounds, which he would drew from his throat. Hear him moan his name. Fucking Syrians, Agron thought.

Nasir reached out and ran his finger between Agron's eyes, where appeared wrinkles of frown."Push away all the worries."Nasir whispered. "Tonight, I want you to be here, with me. I do not want you to wander in the past or in the future. It's been a few nights since I last felt your touch. I want to share this night only with you."Nasir said openly. He placed his hand on Agron's cheek and his thumb gently stroked his cheek bone."Only if you desire my company, of course. If not, just say and I..."

Nasir could not finish his sentence because Agron attacked him. His large, muscular body pressed against his small body. Agron's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed against his own.

Both cups fell to the ground. Wine spilled on the floor, forming a crimson puddle, which looked like blood in the candlelight.

Nasir was surprised by a sudden kiss. It was a hungry kiss, full of lust and wildness,which Agron had in blood. However, Nasir accepted this kiss with open arms, as he would anything, which Agron would offer him, even death itself. However, Nasir placed his palms on his chest and pushed him. But push Agron away was not easy task and Nasir had to expend much effort to tore the German from his lips, which were becoming red and swollen from his passionate kiss. Not that Nasir would complained.  
"Wait."Nasir said, his breath was taken from his throat and he had to draw new air to fill his lungs.

Agron looked at him, as looks hungry bear at a piece of raw meat. Desire and lust. "I can not." Agron said and again bent down to press lips against Nasir's.

Nasir pushed against his chest and looked him in the face. His honey eyes stared into emerald eyes, in which he saw passion, lust, ferocity, but also love. Agron was always open, when it came to his emotions and everyone could read him if they paid attention to it, and Nasir did paid attention. And now all he saw in his eyes, sent a wave of heat into his body. Warmth pervaded his body. His eyes fell at Agron's lips, which were parted and desirable. Nasir had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from desire to claim ownership of the lips. "Just a minute." Nasir said, and his voice was uncertain. Just as he felt.

Agron used Nasir's uncertainty and leaned down to claim what was already his. Nasir's thick, luscious sweet lips.

Nasir was a weak man. He could not resist. He leaned into him and let himself to be drawn into kiss. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him closer. Nasir could feel everything. Agron's fingers sliding down and up his back, until his fingers slid into his hair. Lips moved against each other.  
Blood frantically, like a herd of wild horses, was running in his body. Throbbed in his temples and in the lower part of his body. Passion crawled over his back, burried claws into his skin and flesh and let pervade intoxicating sweet poison into his body.  
He slid his hands over his chest. His fingers traced over the belts, which made up Agron's armor. Nasir was crazy from the lack of exposed skin pressed against his own. "Agron ..." Nasir moaned into the kiss.

"Mh-mmm."It was the only answer, which the big German said, nose rubbing against Nasir's cheek, before he began to kiss his jaw down to his neck. 

"Your armor!"Nasir said with dislike, which was heard strongly in his voice. At that moment Nasir hated his armor, even though he knew it was necessary. And in the fight it could save Agron's life, but at the moment it was Nasir's enemy number one."Take it off!"Nasir ordered.

Agron laughed and vibration from his chest sent tickling into Nasir's stomach."Set your hands to purpose."Agron said and looked at Nasir with smirk upon his face.

Nasir looked up, looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and grinned. Then his skilled fingers began releasing belts and after a few moments the armor was lying on the ground and Nasir ran his fingers across Agron's broad chest. His fingers brushed against the strong pectoral muscles then his hands moved down. His fingers danced over his the ribs, which one after the other fondled before his fingers began to move over his abdominal muscles, which protruded from under his skin. Nasir looked at his chest and swallowed back the moan over that a divine look. Agron had the body of a God. Solid and sturdy. Beautiful.  
Nasir leaned closer and kissed him in the middle of chest, on the place where his heart was beating.

 

Saxa stood by the door and looked at Nasir and Agron, smiling. She could not believe how could the Cilician pirate managed to keep these the two apart for so long. Those two were two pieces of something, which could not be apart. The gods themselves set them together and what the gods set together should not be separate. Never.  
However, when she was looking at them now, she longed for something, what they had. Have someone to share heart with.  
She stood there longer than she should, looking at them as Agron's hands, which were killing the Romans without mercy now gently caressed Nasir's skin and how Nasir placed soft kisses on the places, which drew groans from Agron's throat.   
For a moment, she desired for those big hands to touch her skin and the soft kisses cover her body. It was wrong and she knew it. But loneliness pushed many people to madness. But she would not be able to step into something like that. Nasir is a dear friend and Agron is brother, and she was glad that she helped to put together something, which was just perfect together.


End file.
